


sweet proximity

by gaydeviants



Series: swift & tender [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Hank Anderson, Finger Sucking, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydeviants/pseuds/gaydeviants
Summary: after they meet at chickenfeed, Hank takes Connor home and they spend the day in bed.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: swift & tender [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890775
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	sweet proximity

**Author's Note:**

> here is a little something that i'd been working on for a while now, and it just happens to meet the criteria for bottom hank day. it's an epilogue of sorts for the main fic, but can absolutely be read on its own. it's pretty much pwp lol. as always, im not looking for critique or criticism. i hope u enjoy!

Connor's on him the second they get through the front door, pinning him against the wall and kissing him. Hank makes a noise of surprise against his lips, fumbling behind him to shut the door. It closes with a slam, and Connor's already undoing his jacket, shoving it off of him. 

"Jesus, Con," Hank mutters between kisses, grabbing onto Connor's hips to slow him down. "Lemme let Sumo out first, then I'm all yours, okay?" 

Connor nods, releasing him. "You promised we'd spend the whole day in bed when this was all over," he says, reminding Hank of the conversation they had while Connor was preparing to infiltrate Cyberlife tower. Hank chuckles, giving his ass a playful swat as he walks past him on the way to the back door. Connor squeaks in surprise, and Hank grins to himself.

"And we will," he confirms, letting Sumo out into the backyard. Connor busies himself with filling Sumo's bowl, and it's not long before the dog is taken care of and they're in Hank's room with the door closed, falling into bed together. 

Connor's on top of him before Hank even knows what's happening, kissing up his neck and over his jaw while he grinds against him. Hank groans, one hand running down Connor's back to grab onto his ass, giving him a squeeze. Connor whines, his hips stuttering. 

"What do you want, sweetheart?" Hank breathes. Connor kisses him again, nipping at his bottom lip. 

"I want to be inside of you," Connor whispers, trailing a hand down his chest. Hank pauses, looking up at him. 

"If that's okay," Connor adds, looking uncertain. "I just thought - prostate stimulation is supposed to be very pleasurable - " 

Hank cuts him off with another kiss. "I'd like that," he breathes against his mouth. He feels Connor's lips curve up into a smile. "But is that gonna do anything for you?" 

Connor nods, trailing his fingers down Hank's cheek. "My fingers have almost as many sensors as my mouth does. The sensitivity is usually turned down for everyday use. But I can adjust it manually." 

Hank grins at him. "You wanna do that now?" he asks, grabbing his wrist and guiding his hand toward his mouth. He watches Connor's LED flash yellow for a second before settling back to blue, and then he drags his tongue over Connor's fingertips, making him let out a staticky moan. 

"Oh, Hank," Connor gasps, watching in awe as Hank wraps his lips around two of his slim fingers, sucking on them before pulling off. 

"That good, baby?" Hank asks, taking Connor's fingers back into his mouth when he nods. He licks at them, tonguing them and sucking them like he'd suck Connor's cock if he had one. 

Hank holds eye contact, watching Connor's eyelids flutter as he gets lost in the feeling. 

"Hank, Hank…" he pants, his LED already flickering between red and yellow. Hank hums, sucking harder, and Connor wails. 

"I… I'm going to come if you don't stop…" he stutters, his voice laced with static. Hank grins around his fingers, taking them in further, almost gagging. He pauses for a moment, gathering himself, before redoubling his efforts. 

It’s not long before Connor’s whimpering, his LED flashing red as he goes slack against Hank, rebooting from all the stimulation. Hank smirks, cradling him against his chest while he waits for him to wake up.

“Good boy,” Hank murmurs. A few moments later Connor stirs, his eyes fluttering back open. He smiles up at Hank, his eyes unfocused, a blissed-out expression on his face. Hank grins. 

"Welcome back, beautiful," he says, pulling Connor in for a kiss. Connor sighs into his mouth, kissing him back, curling up against him. 

"That's it," Hank breathes between kisses, unbuttoning Connor's jacket. "Let's get rid of this shit, huh?" And Hank wants to get Connor naked, but he also doesn't want to see him in the jacket that marks him as Cyberlife property ever again. Connor whines, helping Hank with his buttons, shrugging his jacket off before going for his shirt. 

"Come on, baby," Hank murmurs, helping him out of his shirt. "Lemme see you." Connor shivers, shimmying out of his pants before pausing, stopping Hank when he goes for his briefs. 

"Wait," he says, lacing their fingers together. "I wanted to take care of you. Let me…" Connor brings their joined hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to them before looking at him. 

Hank feels exposed under Connor's heated gaze, and he presses his lips together before nodding, releasing Connor's hand and laying back on the bed in invitation. Connor's answering smile is bright and somehow intimidating as he crawls over to Hank, leaning over his body. 

"We can stop at any time if you feel uncomfortable," Connor murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. Hank reaches up and brushes his fingers over his cheek. 

"I want this," he replies. 

Connor grins. "Then take your shirt off," he breathes, and Hank doesn't hesitate, pulling his shirt over his head before collapsing back onto the bed, his upper body exposed. Connor hums, undoing his jeans while Hank raises his hips up, letting Connor pull them off of him. When they're both left in nothing but their underwear Connor crawls on top of him, slotting their hips together and grinding against him. Hank moans, grabbing his ass, pressing down and creating more friction. 

"Aah…" Connor breathes, trailing kisses over Hank's neck. "Feels good." He sucks a bruising kiss onto Hank's neck, and Hank grunts, throwing his head back and exposing his throat further. He supposes there's no need to hide the marks Connor leaves on him after they kissed in front of everyone. 

"Yes…" Connor mutters, sucking at the hinge of Hank's jaw. Hank lays back and enjoys the attention, letting Connor mark him however he wants. His hand slides down into Connor's briefs, cupping his ass and squeezing. Connor gasps, nipping sharply at his neck before pulling back. 

"We should be completely undressed for this," Connor says, his voice serious, making Hank release a breathy chuckle. 

"I think that's a good idea," he agrees, and they make quick work of the rest of their clothes. It's not long before Connor's got his knee between Hank's legs, rubbing his thigh up against Hank's arousal. Hank groans.

"Christ, Connor," he gasps, feeling almost helpless beneath him. Connor hums, leaning into his space and pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. Hank parts his lips, and Connor's tongue slips into his mouth. 

Hank's amazed, not for the first time, that he's here, he’s alive, and he’s got Connor. He feels so lucky. 

Connor breaks the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away. "I can practically hear you thinking," he teases, pressing a quick kiss to his chest. "What's on your mind?" 

Hank runs a hand up and down his back, petting him, making him purr. He kisses the crown of his head before responding. 

"Just thinkin' about how lucky I am," he says. "I fuckin' love you." 

Connor shudders, pressing even closer to him. "I love you, too." 

"Kiss me again, baby," Hank breathes, tilting his head up, eager for more. Connor responds with enthusiasm, and it's not long before they're lost in each other again. Hank parts his legs, and Connor settles into the cradle of his hips, pressed flush against him. 

"I want to fuck you," he murmurs between kisses, making Hank feel almost dizzy with arousal. 

"Yeah, fuck, whatever you want," he replies, tangling his fingers into Connor's soft hair, pulling him in for another kiss. Connor whines, doing his best not to break the kiss as he reaches over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and feeling blindly for the lube. Upon finding it he pulls back, placing the bottle off to the side and staring down at Hank. 

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asks, and when Hank rolls his eyes with a smile and nods Connor slides a hand up his chest, giving him a squeeze and then rolling one of his nipples between his fingers. Hank grunts, biting back a moan at the feeling. Connor pauses. 

"Let me hear you," he breathes, rubbing his thumb in a slow circle over the raised bud, and Hank lets out a satisfied groan at the sensation. Connor hums in approval, leaning down and replacing his fingers with his mouth, sucking and tonguing. 

"Fuck," Hank manages to utter.

“Soon,” Connor murmurs, before pressing his tongue flat against his nipple and moaning. Hank grunts and Connor moves lower, trailing gentle kisses down across his stomach, inching toward where Hank wants him most.

“Atta boy,” Hank sighs, carding his fingers through Connor’s hair, hearing his machinery whirr in pleasure when he gives it a gentle tug. Connor settles between his legs, pausing to reach for the bottle of lube, glancing up at him once more.

“Okay?” he asks. Hank nods.

“Please.”

Connor’s face splits into a grin as he uncaps the bottle. 

“You don’t have to beg me, Hank,” he teases. Hank flushes, even as he spreads his legs further apart, giving Connor more room to work.

“Go easy on me, it’s been a long time,” Hank mutters, and Connor pauses, kissing the inside of his thigh.

“I’ll be gentle,” he promises. “Just relax.”

Hank nods, making a concentrated effort to do just that. Connor smiles up at him, warm and soft, and that more than anything has Hank melting into the mattress. He feels so safe with Connor. 

“Go ahead, honey.”

Connor plants one more kiss to the inside of his thigh before grabbing his ass, slowly spreading him open. Hank flushes at the feeling, knowing how exposed he is to Connor right now, but Connor just exhales a reverent sigh.

“Oh, Hank,” he breathes, staring as if entranced. Hank bites his lip.

“You just gonna look all day or are you gonna do somethin’?” Hank says, trying to cover up how vulnerable he feels right now. Connor glances up at him.

“I  _ could  _ look at you all day,” Connor murmurs, even as he drizzles some lube onto his hole. “But there’s so much more I want to do, too.”

Hank tenses and Connor gives his thigh a gentle squeeze with his free hand, helping him relax again.

“Don’t worry, Hank. I’ve got you.” 

Hank exhales a heavy sigh, letting his eyes flutter closed, wanting to get lost in the feeling. He shifts his hips, angling them up to make things easier for Connor, who hums his approval. Connor starts out slow, pressing a thumb against him, massaging the tight ring of muscle until Hank begins to relax.

“That’s it,” Connor breathes. “Just let me in.”

“Jesus, where’d you learn to talk like that?” Hank mutters, biting his lip when Connor replaces his thumb with a delicate finger, pressing into him up to the first knuckle. Connor’s free hand wraps around his cock, giving him a few slow strokes.

“Fuck,” Hank gasps, arching into his touch. “Keep doin’ that, baby.”

“Got it,” Connor replies, jerking him off while he inches further in. Hank groans, his dick twitching in Connor’s grasp as he pulls his finger out before sliding it back in again.

“Fuck, that’s nice, Con,” Hank sighs, even as Connor releases his cock, pausing to slick up another finger before working two into him.

Connor pauses then, shuddering when Hank clenches around him.

“Hank…” he whimpers, his breath coming out in hot puffs. “It… I… it’s better than I imagined.”

Hank chuckles, low and deep. 

"You like that, huh?" he purrs, clenching around his fingers again. Connor whines and nods. 

"You're so warm and tight," he replies. 

"Well, why don't you help me loosen up a little - fuck!" Hank cuts off with a gasp as Connor crooks his fingers, hitting that spot inside him just right. 

"Fuck, baby, right there," Hank sighs, while Connor massages the tight bundle of nerves. It's not long before Hank's a panting, groaning mess. Connor's not faring much better. 

"Keep goin', Con," Hank grunts, and Connor shudders before sliding his fingers out, adding more lube and then working three back into him. 

"Jesus," Hank mutters, groaning as Connor begins to stretch him. Connor pants, focused on where their bodies connect. 

"You doin' okay, honey?" Hank asks, one hand sliding up his own torso to play with his nipples. Connor nods, glancing up, shuddering at the display. 

"You look so good like this," he breathes, kissing the inside of Hank's thigh, holding eye contact the whole time. "You always look good, of course, but right now…" 

He punctuates the sentence with a thrust, sliding his fingers further in. Hank throws his head back and moans, loud and uninhibited. The sight makes Connor shiver, and Hank clenches around him, wanting to make him lose control. 

" Ahh…" Connor sighs, while Hank wraps a hand around himself, stroking once. 

"Fuck me, Con," he breathes, and Connor inhales a sharp gasp before grinning, kissing the bend of Hank's knee. 

"If you insist." 

Hank bites his lip as Connor starts sliding his fingers in and out, hitting all the right spots with every thrust. Hank grunts, jerking himself off in time with Connor's thrusts, and it's not long before he's teetering on the edge. 

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come," he gasps, and Connor hums, speeding up his movements, pushing Hank closer to release. It's been a long time since someone's fucked him, and he's never been fucked quite like this. Connor is laser-focused on him, taking him apart with machine-like precision. And yet, tenderness underlies his every move. 

"Con, I -" Hank gasps, cutting off with a groan as Connor hits his prostate  _ just right _ , making him lose control. "Oh,  _ fuck."  _

Connor whimpers as Hank's orgasm causes him to clench around his fingers, his LED flashing red. Hank milks his cock while Connor collapses, head coming to rest on his thigh. 

"Good boy," Hank manages to pant, finally spent. Connor raises his head after a few seconds, his LED back to blue, his eyes unfocused as he smiles up at Hank. He removes his fingers from inside of him, and before Hank can even think about finding his shirt to wipe himself clean Connor is grabbing his hand, taking a sample.

"Jesus," Hank mutters, his voice warm as he watches Connor's skilled tongue dart out, licking come from between his fingers. "You're disgusting." 

Connor just grins at him, licking his lips before descending to his stomach, licking him clean there, too. "You love it." 

Hank chuckles as Connor crawls up the bed, settling into the space beside him. Hank wraps him in his arms, pulling him in for a filthy kiss. He can taste himself on Connor's tongue. 

"You know I do," he murmurs when they part. Connor smiles, his machinery whirring in contentment as they meet again for another kiss. Hank licks into Connor's mouth, eager for another taste. Connor is happy to oblige.

When Hank pulls back for air Connor presses soft little kisses to his jaw and down his neck, seeming unable to get enough. Hank sighs, closing his eyes, focusing on nothing more than the feeling of Connor's mouth on him. It goes on like this for a while before Hank rolls over, pinning Connor to the bed. Connor moans. 

"Oh yeah?" Hank teases, trailing kisses over Connor's neck. Connor just exhales a dreamy sigh. 

"You were so good to me, baby," Hank murmurs, kissing the spot behind his ear. "Lemme take care of you now." 

Connor shudders beneath him. "Hank," he breathes, "I've rebooted twice. Trust me, you've taken very good care of me." 

Hank chuckles, nipping at his earlobe. "Third time’s the charm." 

Connor’s eyes roll back in pleasure and his LED flashes yellow when Hank traces the shell of his ear with his tongue. "Ahh…" 

"You like that?" Hank whispers, lips brushing Connor's ear. Connor nods. 

"I like everything you do to me." 

The words make something warm bloom in Hank's chest, and instead of responding he pulls Connor in for another kiss, pressing their lips together. Connor sighs into his mouth, hands tangling into his hair. 

"I love you," Connor murmurs between kisses. Hank nips at his bottom lip. 

"I love you, too, honey," he replies, kissing down Connor's neck and over his chest. Connor's skin disappears wherever Hank's lips touch. "Spread your legs for me." 

Connor moans, doing as Hank instructed, and Hank sucks at one of his nipples before trailing kisses lower, down across his flat stomach. Connor's synthetic muscles ripple beneath his skin. 

"That's it," Hank coos, kissing the protruding bone of his hip before gripping his thighs. "You wanna get rid of your skin down here?" 

Connor hesitates for only a second before the skin covering his groin plating recedes, and Hank kisses the smooth mound between his legs as it's revealed to him. Connor gasps, instinctively attempting to close his legs in surprise, but Hank's grip on his thighs keeps him spread wide. 

"Don't hide from me, baby," Hank rumbles. He trails kisses lower, searching for that one spot that drives Connor wild. Connor whimpers, rolling his hips. 

"Please, please…" 

Hank grins. "You don't have to beg me, honey," he says, echoing Connor's earlier words. He licks a long stripe up Connor's mound, and the android tenses, letting out a static-filled moan. Hank presses his tongue flat, and it's not long before he finds the seam on Connor's plating, feeling it beneath his tongue.

Connor wails, grabbing onto the sheets to ground himself. Hank pulls back for a moment, grinning up at him. 

"Right there?" 

Connor manages a nod, his LED flickering yellow. "It feels so good." 

Hank remembers all the pretty sounds Connor made when he fucked him, his cock dragging along that seam. He wants to hear those sounds again. He coaxes Connor's legs a bit further apart, holding eye contact with him. 

"Gonna make you feel incredible," he says before pressing a gentle kiss to the seam. Connor shudders, exhaling Hank's name on a quiet breath. 

"I got you," Hank murmurs, licking him once before attaching his lips to Connor's sweet spot, sucking hard. Connor moans, throwing his head back. 

"Yes, yes, yes," Connor chants, while Hank tongues and sucks at that seam. It's less than a minute before Connor's hips are rocking, his voice laced with static. He moans, and Hank feels his body tense. 

"Hank, I - oh, fuck, I'm coming," Connor gasps, and Hank sucks him until his body goes slack and pliant. 

Hank releases his grip on Connor's legs, crawling up the bed and pulling the passed out android into his arms. "That was beautiful, baby," he whispers into his hair, pressing a kiss to his LED. 

A moment later Connor stirs, his eyes blinking open. 

"Wow," is all he manages to say. Hank laughs, warm and happy, as Connor sprawls across his chest. 

"You good?" Hank asks, running a hand up and down his back. Connor nods. 

"Are you?" 

Hank inhales, kissing the top of Connor's head. 

"Yeah, baby. I really am." 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WELL thats that, i cant believe i published 2 fics so close together lol. if u wanna talk more hankcon pls find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gaydeviants)!!


End file.
